


Happy Fucking Pride!

by Sister_Aurelia



Series: Shiny Happy Sensates [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Celebrations, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Germany, Happy, Happy Pride y'all, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Paris (City), Pride, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: In celebration of Germany voting YES for marriage equality on 30th of June the cluster congratulates Wolfgang. :DHappy Fluff, no Angst!





	Happy Fucking Pride!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



* * *

 

 

Wolfgang is cleaning his guns, half an eye on Kala still sleeping peacefully in the hotel bed where he can see her through the open door. Everything is fine and calm for once.

 

That is, until the _party people_ of the cluster come visiting. In this case, it starts with Lito and Nomi cheering and hugging him.

 

“Congratulations, Wolfy!”

 

“Woohoo, what a big day! You totally need a drink.” Lito gives him a _kiss! Full on the mouth!_ And goes in search of the mini bar.

 

Wolfgang just stares at Nomi, who smiles fondly, and takes over his laptop, opening the website of the Tagesschau. “Here, look at this.”

 

Wolfgang sees the headlines declaring that the Bundestag voted with a clear majority for marriage equality, and can't help a grin, infected by their good mood.

 

“You are aware that the only person I want to marry is Kala, right?” He just asks dryly, but accepts the drink Lito gives him, clinking glasses with the actor.

 

Nomi grins. “Yes, but _we_ could marry in your home country now. Neuschwanstein, perhaps.”

 

Wolfgang groans. “You romantic types are _the worst_.”

 

Lito perks up. “Dani will absolutely love this. Be right back!”

 

Wolfgang points an accusing finger at Nomi. “Now he's dragging the in-laws into this! I need more alcohol.”

 

He goes to refill his glass – even though it's only 10 a.m. he knows he's gonna need all the help he can get keeping his sanity.

 

Sun and Riley arrive, sharing hugs with Nomi, and settling on the sofa next to her. Sun gives him a small smile, and tiny shrug in a _What can you do?_ kinda way.

 

Wolfgang just shakes his head, and gets more drinks.

 

Apparently all the commotion has woken Kala up, and she comes out of the bedroom, yawning widely. Wolfgang appreciates her sleepwear once again. A black lace camisol and matching panties – she looks good enough to eat. They could kick the others out and go back to bed. Or go all back to bed, that works too.

 

Kala snuggles between Nomi and Riley, barely keeping her eyes open. They have been up half the night after all, Wolfgang remembers fondly.

“Why are we having a party first thing in the morning?”

 

Nomi turns the laptop towards her, and she wakes up a little more at seeing the pictures of people cheering and waving rainbow flags.

“Oh wow! That is nice.”

 

Wolfgang puts a large cappuccino into her hand, and gives her a kiss. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning.” Kala smiles at him, and draws him down towards the sofa. As there isn't that much more space he simply picks her up, sits down in her place, and sets her on his lap.

 

Nomi elbows him in the side with a grin. “Admit it, deep down you are a huge romantic as well.”

 

Kala hides her grin in her cappuccino. Wolfgang narrows his eyes at Nomi. “Less blabbing, more drinking.”

 

By this time, the others have joined them as well, making themselves comfortable in the spacious hotel suite, and raiding the mini bar. Will gives him a congratulatory slap on the back, and Capheus high fives him.

 

Lito is laughing and re-enacting how Dani and Hernando took the news, to the great amusement of Capheus and Riley.

 

“When the law is actually ready we should all fly over for a real party.” Nomi says.

 

Wolfgang rolls his eyes in fond exasperation. “Ugh, _fine._ We wanted to look for a bigger house anyway.”

 

He leans back against the sofa, one arm securely around Kala's middle, a glass of rather nice whiskey in the other, his cluster safe and happy around him. It's not a bad start for the day at all.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy fucking pride indeed, my lovelies!_   
>  _I'm so happy and proud my country voted for marriage equality on Friday 30th of June – the perfect ending to pride month._   
>  _In my headcanon the cluster is happy and safe, Wolfgang and Kala are enjoying Paris, the others are back in their respective homes. But always ready to visit for a PARTY yay!_   
>  _I hope you had fun, lovelies! See you next time._


End file.
